


the thing that echos

by valxvil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, might be a bit ooc idk i tried, that A rank support, these boys just give me so many feels, this is nothing original or new, very brief mention of some other characters lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxvil/pseuds/valxvil
Summary: Sylvain wishes to shoulder some of the grief that he sees Felix has bottled up.What he doesn't know is that he needs someone to share his own with.or, Sylvain continuously pesters Felix in attempts to cheer him up.





	the thing that echos

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much love for the blue lion kids I don't even think I could stomach playing through Black Eagle.  
No smuts, please forgive. I suck at writing that so I just gave up. Spoilers for the Blue Lion route, you are warned.

Grief finds everyone in different ways.

For Dimitri, it’s angry, obsessive and oppressive to all things good and living.

While Mercedes bears hers like loosely scattered pedals, offered to a sacred shrine in her heart.

Their professor shoulders his like a heavy, yet precious mantle that he carries into tomorrow, and the day after as well.

Sylvain can’t say that he sympathizes even when he pretends that he does. His grief is muddled and distant, like an echoing drip within a wide spacious cave. It’s there, Sylvain has enough self-awareness to know that, only it’s lost inside his soul and impossible to find. At least for now.

It’s nice because it means he can still sneak out late in the night and chase pretty faces without a heavy heart. That doesn’t mean he can’t notice the metaphorical cloud that is raining down upon his friends. Even Felix, who appears to champion his sorrow as though it is but an unworthy foe, cares more deeply than anyone else. The distance that the young swordsman grew between himself and his peers is one Sylvain recognizes. He’s seen it before when Felix mourned for Glenn and Dimitri nine years ago. Now it’s back, after the death of a father he tried so hard to hate but in the end, couldn’t. Grief is only natural.

Still, Sylvain wants to ease the tension in Felix’s shoulder and to protect him from the anguish that plagues him. Lately, it seems that he always wants to protect Felix, even when the gesture comes unwelcome and unneeded. All the newly accumulated scars received from trying to protect Felix was telling. Still.

However, inviting his childhood friend on a nightly escapade only earns Sylvain a punch in the face. Next, the offer to buy dinner is met with nothing more than suspicion and dismissal. Felix always makes things difficult but Sylvain doesn’t mind as much as he probably should. There’s a reason why they’re friends.

It takes only a single night after the last rejection for Sylvain to try again. It’s been a while, since he used his tenacity for something good instead of just chasing women but Sylvain tries to not think about it. He just cares about his friend. A lot. And Felix isn’t hard to find because Sylvain just knows him that well (and there’s that fact that in general, the swordsman is actually pretty predictable). He’s on his way to the training yard despite the early hours and Sylvain finds himself half jogging to catch up. “Hey, Felix!”

“Go away.” Felix bites as he quickens his pace.

“Woah there! Wait up, are you going to the training ground? I mean, of course, you’re going to the training ground. It’s kind of early though, like really early. You truly ought to get some rest before the next battle.” He wants to ease the atmosphere but somehow the words aren’t coming out right because Felix’s muscles are still wound taunt and Sylvain can practically hear the guy grinding his teeth.

He’s gets nothing more than a dismissive grunt, “Go bother someone that actually cares. There are no women for you to chase here, you disgusting dog.”

The words are even harsher than usual and Sylvain is frowning before he knows it, “Ouch, that one kind of hurt. I’m not here to chase some girls just to be clear here…”

Felix continued about his routine, refusing to even look in Sylvain’s direction. “Spare me your lies. If you think I don’t know why you’re up at this time of the day then you’re even stupider than I thought.”

Stupidity is at least a trait that Sylvain could agree with having, especially when words roll out without a second thought, “Hey! Look, it’s not like I got kicked out of anything I just, well I just decided it wasn’t meant to be or erm, maybe she was the one that decided it wasn’t meant to be but you know…?”

Felix scoffs, “You’re unbelievable. Get out of my sight.” The next thing Sylvain knows, a sword edge is being pointed at between eyes.

His hands shoot up in surrender, “Wow there! Hey, that wasn’t I meant! I mean it wasn’t what I mean to talk about! I was being honest, erm, before.” Felix waits, “Actually I wanted to do something, no erm, I mean ask something. Of you.”

He gets a scowl, “How many times do I have to-”

Promptly, Sylvain cuts Felix off, “Let’s spar.”

“What?”

“You’re not going to say no to that too are you? I swear I’m more fun to swing your sword at then air or pieces of wood.”

“Fine. If that’s what you want, I’ll beat you into the ground. Go pick up a lance.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvain resigns to his fate as he goes to find a suitable weapon. Training is far from the top of things he wants to be doing, especially lately when he’s wielding the real deal far more often than the wooden lances they use in the yard. But if it’s a chance to spend time with Felix then Sylvain is willing to make the sacrifices.

In terms of strength, speed, and skill, Sylvain finds himself far outmatched, even if for once, he’s actually giving a training session his all. But he levels the field, if only slightly with his wit. From a subtle feint to luring out Felix’s narrow focus, a rare genius is displayed as Sylvain tries to exploit as many weaknesses as he possibly can. It’s all he can do to remain in the ring, to prolong the time he spends with Felix by just a little.

Sunlight spills past the horizon and Felix’s blows grow heavier each time, his ferocity increasing until Sylvain feels that he’s becoming less of a sparring partner and more of a punching bag. But he doesn’t give up just yet, not when Felix is giving him full attention. He’ll train, just a second or two more before tossing in the towel. And maybe a second after that as well.

Sylvain doesn’t quite fully catch the swing that comes down for his left upper arm and if Felix had been wielding a real blade his would have lost his arm. But in that second, before stunting pain could spread to his mind, he saw the sliver of an opening and dashed right in, connecting the butt of his lance with the side of Felix’s face.

“Shit! Sorry!” He draws back in horror as realization hits but that too, was a mistake because Felix might have stumbled and dropped his blade but the moment Sylvan brakes his stance, a knee drives into his gut.

All air is knocked out of him and Sylvain crumples onto the ground wheezing in pain. Spots of white clouds his vision.

“Why did you do that!? You stupid fool!” Felix’s voice shrilled, “A-are you…?”

It’s not that bad, Sylvain is used to way worse but the way Felix’s words tremble is adorable so he remains crumbled on the floor a little longer.

“I know you’re messing with me so just get up already. Stop wasting my time.” When Sylvain peeks upwards he notes the way Felix has his brows knit in concern. Sylvain smiles despite himself, knowing that his act is shattered. Felix scowls at him but offers a hand nonetheless that Sylvain readily takes and gets pulled to his feet.

After he’s up there’s silence between them. Sylvain isn’t really sure what to say so he goes with, “Are you ok?”

Felix crosses his arm across his chest, “I wasn’t the one who fell on his face.”

Sylvain laughs, “No but I smacked you in the face.”

“I’m fine.”

“Right…”

There’s more he wants to say, that he needs to say but Sylvain struggles to put his thoughts into words. Because Felix is not fine, and it’s nothing to do with getting a training lance to the face or kneeing the air out of Sylvain’s lungs.

“So, if we’re done here then…”

Sylvain doesn’t let him leave and grabs Felix by the wrist to pull him against his chest. It takes a second to realize his blunder and that he’s probably just earned another punch to the fact but it’s too late to back out now so he wraps his arms around slighter shoulders and holds him close. Time is suddenly suspended because Sylvain can’t bring himself to believe that Felix won’t lash out in rage.

He doesn’t. But he does complain, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh, hugging you?” His fingers find their way through Felix’s hair, pressing his face closer into the crook of Sylvain’s neck. It dawns on him that Felix is a lot smaller than he realizes. Which, in hindsight, makes no sense, because Felix had always been smaller. But it’d been so long since he had the chance to tuck those dark locks beneath his chin so he sort of just, forgot.

“And why, in the world, are you hugging me?”

“I guess I just missed you.” Sylvain finds himself being surprisingly honest.

“Don’t be stupid.” Felix hisses but remains in Sylvain’s arms, breathing against the base of Sylvain’s ear. “I haven’t gone anywhere.”

He’s not really sure how to respond to that so Sylvain takes his turn at silence and just savors the fragrance that is uniquely Felix.

When Felix begins to squirm in his hold, Sylvain finally pulls away. When he gazes at his friend he’s happy to see the crease between his brows and the ever-present scowl has eased somewhat but look soft look he was getting was a little strange and unfamiliar.

“Sylvain-”

Instincts take over and he leans down to capture those lips. They’re a little chapped, different from the girls that slather on scented oils. Felix is frozen before him and when he pulls back he gets a punch right in the bruise forming at his ribs. He sputters as the pain spreads like a wide web. But the sight of Felix’s cheeks flushed red right before he bolts make it feel worth it even if he did mess up, again.

For the rest of the day and into the following Felix refused to even meet Sylvain’s eyes, running away if he caught even a glimpse of red hair. Luckily, Sylvain isn’t a quitter and he’s a master at scaling walls. Call him a thief but he’s proud of his skill in stealing hearts.

He makes himself comfortable in Felix’s room. With no respect to privacy, he rummages through Felix’s belongings. There are a few books, maps of battlefields and even a title of a fictional tale no doubt recommended by either Ashe or Ingrid. A vase of flowers was pushed to the corner of the desk, haphazardly placed but still there. In contrast to the lazy organization dominating the room, a pile of weapons in all stages of maintenance was neatly sorted in one corner. Sylvain sits on Felix’s unmade bed then lies down. The sheets smell like Felix and it’s strangely calming. Sleep creeps upon him before he knows it.

“Get up!” There’s a familiar voice shouting and Sylvain responds with a tired groan. He tugs the blanket over his head because he’s not five anymore and no one should be forcing him to wake up at whatever time.

“Go away.” He grumbles.

“This is my room!” The blanket gets violently ripped away from him and when Sylvain finally squints up he’s met with Felix’s scowling face.

Sylvain smiles with a yawn, “Hey Felix.”

“Don’t hey me and get out of my room. What are you even doing here?”

What was he doing there again? Oh right, “Oh yeah, I wanted to see you.” Felix’s face looks a little red but Sylvain might be hallucinating.

With arms crossed in front of his chest, Felix grumbles, “You could have seen me easily without breaking into my room.”

“That’s not true, you keep running away from me.”

“...And you’ve been disturbingly persistent. What in the world is up with you? It’s starting to freak me out.”

Sylvain blinks innocently, “What, I can’t desire your company? It’s not my fault you keep shooting me down!”

“...”

A pause. Sylvain finds himself faltering under his friend’s piercing gaze. “It’s just…well. I don’t know.” He rubs the back of his neck, “You just seem kind of distant lately.”

“So, let me guess. You’ve been annoyingly clingy because you’re depressed?”

“What! No! You’re the one that’s sad! I wanted to cheer you up so-” Sylvain sighs, defeated, “I’m doing a really poor job, aren’t I?”

Felix’s brows furrow further, as though he doesn’t quite understand. “Sylvain. What have you been doing these past few days?”

“Well, I already told you-”

“At night.”

Sylvain tilts his head, confused, “Umm, well, when there’s a really pretty girl and you really like her and she likes you back-”

“Save it. I’ve seen you. In the graveyard.”

The smile on Sylvain’s face grows tight. Technically, he hadn’t been lying when he said he was seeing a girl but he’s not quite sure how to explain himself either. Because Laura was a Knight of Seiros that never turned down his company on a night before a battle. She didn’t love him, nor did he but they still had something, however small and brief. She would always joke how she never knew when a night might be her last. It just so happened that one day, it was her last. Of course, she wasn’t the only one, just the most recent. “Sometimes things just aren’t quite meant to be, I guess.” He tries to laugh it off but his voice is pitched a little high.

The grief in his gut stirs, but Sylvain convinces himself of its distance. Because Felix is in front of him right now, all frowns, thorns and bite but Sylvain thinks he’s cute all the same.

“You’re pathetic.” Felix hisses but doesn’t tell him to leave so Sylvain takes it as a win. “Don’t say a word about this. I’m only going to do it for you once.”

And suddenly the world stops making sense. Because Felix is kissing him and there’s no way that would happen, right? Sylvain’s mind races uselessly, coming up with only questions without answers. His mouth gaps open in shock and Felix takes this as an opportunity to invade his mouth, licking the outline of Sylvain’s teeth.

He pulls back, cheeks flushed but the smirk he wears is triumphant in nature like he’d won against a worthy opponent, “Heh. You’re looking awfully dumb today.”

“What? You can’t just! That wasn’t fair!” Sylvain blubbers like a goddessdamn goldfish. He clicks his tongue out of frustration because he isn’t about to have Felix one-up him at his own game. Before Felix can fully pull away, Sylvain catches his arm and tugs him in. The force he uses is a bit excessive and they end up tumbling into Felix’s bed.

Felix curses and Sylvain just laughs as he wrestles for dominance. Out of the battlefield, Sylvain has the advantage. The bedroom isn’t just about brute strength and speed. He slips his hand under Felix’s shirt and nips at his neck and Felix practically mewls, instantly crumbling under Sylvain’s touch. Victory is won when Sylvain has Felix pinned, gasping and flushed below his grip. He grins from the adrenaline abuzz but a saner, calmer part of his mind wonders why he hasn’t been punched in the face yet. The feeling is unfamiliar. because usually when his company is a lovely girl, the consequences of his actions matter little in the end. Whether he got kicked out onto the streets or win her favor was all just part of the game.

But this is Felix, and that changes everything. For one his heart is drumming so violently against his chest Sylvain finds it difficult to breathe and he can’t seem to tell if it’s out of excitement or fear.

Felix wiggles beneath Sylvain’s hold. The way he chances glances upwards at Sylvain’s face only to look away with knit brows is painfully adorable. It takes the edge off Felix’s voice when he growls, “Stop staring at me like that. It’s weird.”

“Why?” Sylvain asks tone lowering, “You’re absolutely breathtaking like this. I wouldn’t mind staring at you like this all day if I had the chance.”

Felix snaps, “Silence! I’m not one of your stupid girls.” But if he really wanted Sylvain to shut up and stop, he could easily shove Sylvain off.

“I never said that you were,” Sylvain whispers as he leans down and captures those lips again, prying them open with encouraging kisses before finally he claims the inside of Felix’s mouth. The little sounds leaking out of Felix’s throat is intoxicating. They kiss like they’re starved and it’s a desperate battle for survival.

But in the end, when Felix slips his hand beneath Sylvain’s shirt and Sylvain is hit with sobering clarity and pulls away. He’s met with a questioning frown that’s almost shy. This Felix who was full of uncertainty was rare so Sylvain takes a moment to cherish it before he explains, “We can’t- tomorrow is…we need to rest.”

Tomorrow they march for Fhridiad and Sylvain might be reckless in his pursuit of love and pleasures but he’s not stupid enough that he’d stave off a night of rest.

Felix rolls his eyes, “We’ll be fine.” He eagerly leans back in only to be stopped.

“Felix,” He breathes, and knocks their forehead together and suddenly it’s like their kids again, when Felix came to him crying and Sylvain’d comfort him by holding their faces close and planting a kiss on his head. Only they’re not children anymore and this Felix has more bite, is stronger, and more handsome as well. “Let’s rest. Please?” Memories of Laura flash in his mind and, laughter joking about a final night. He ignores it and forces a smile, “We’ll have more chances, after the battle.”

Felix takes a moment to observe Sylvain’s face. He scowls, brows furrowing to mirror the odd worry he sees on his friend’s countenance, “Fine, but only if you stop acting like an imbecile.”

Sylvain laughs because he’s not sure that’s a promise he can keep. They slither beneath the covers and Sylvain practically vibrates with contentment as he slings an arm over his friend’s waist, not chancing to question why he hasn’t been yet kicked out.

Together, they fall into slumber. And for that night, the grief that echos within Sylvain’s heart quiets.


End file.
